beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Team Wild Fang
Team Wild Fang (ワイルドファング Wairudofangu) is a team featured in the Metal Saga, consisting of Beyblade: Metal Masters. About They are a team representing the country of Savanna, in Africa. It was formed by Kyoya after he left Japan when he won the Japanese qualifying tournament to battle Gingka at the World Championships. Members History Beyblade: Metal Masters African Qualifying Rounds Within a large city in Africa, the African Representational team qualifying matches were under way. The members would be decided through a three pronged battle royal . The battle royals would take place with 15 members in three stages. The Red, Yellow and Green stages would decide the main members of the team, Kyoya and Nile would dominate there stages and Marcus would eventually win his. Surprisingly the qualifying rounds were not over and the three winners would receive bracelets that they had to guard for a series of twenty four hours. Everyone would scatter but Kyoya and Nile would stick together to keep there bracelets on lock. Eventually the two were ensnared by Marcus who wanted to make his lackies the other two members. This plan was then foiled by Demure who freed Kyoya and Nile who took the three bracelets and gave the third to Demure. Team Wild Fang vs Team Chandora Team Wild Fang was now due for their second match in Big Bang Bladers. They were up to face the Indian superstars, Team Chandora. The controversy started with a press conference where the newest member of Team Wild Fang, The Masked Bull, hyped up Wild Fang's reputation, but was simply outmatched by Chandora's popularity. Another day went by and the match between the two teams began. Nile started the first round against Team Chandora's member, Vridick. Nile stalled Aneil for a while to learn his bey's strengths and weaknesses. Nile then ended the match with his special move Mystic Zone. Kyoya battled next to end the match up against the Team Leader, Salhan. Kyoya started early using his Lion Gale Force Wall, and Salhan eventually separated Kyoya's attack, but it was to no avail when Kyoya ended the match with a final striking blow. Team Wild Fang vs Team GanGan Galaxy Now Kyoya would realize his revenge against his ultimate rival Gingka Hagane now that Team Wild Fang would face Kyoya's original Team, Gan Gan Galaxy. The first match would begin with Masamune Kadoya of Japan facing off against Africa's Nile. The match would go on with a cocky Masamune attacking an underestimated Nile until he was overpowered by a much more powerful Nile. Nile would soon crush Masamune's confidence in himself unintentionally but would build it back up asking for a real match with the Worlds #1 Beyblader. Masamune and Nile would face off with full power until two special moves collided deciding Nile as the winner. Next battle is between Gingka and Kyoya. Kyoya controls the match by revealing the fruits of his labor he has improved his special moves to a much stronger point. Gingka is overwhelmed but refuses to give up as the two go at full power. Neither blader gives in and the match ends in a draw. Both bladers have been hurt and Tsubasa and Yu are taking on the challenge against Benkei and Demure. As Tsubasa takes on Benkei, Yu overwhelms Demure and uses his special move, Sonic Buster. On great surprise, Benkei and Demure are combining their powers and they are succeeding to give devastating blows to Eagle. But luckily this time, Tsubasa loses control of his darkness and allows his bey to transform into Dark Eagle, and then into Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon destroys the whole arena, and when the dust is cleared, it is clear that Eagle is the only remaining bey in the arena. A last, fourth battle must be played for the winner to be decided. Gingka and Masamune are sure for the battle and soon another team battle begins, versus Kyoya and Nile. Gingka and Kyoya are attacking each other while Masamune tries to get revenge for his loss in the first battle. Nile once again truly overpowers Masamune and he must do something in order to win. Masamune and Gingka combine their powers and use their special moves, Lighting Sword Flash and Star Booster Attack while Kyoya tries to give more time to Nile so he can use his special move, but before that, a devastating blow is given to him by Ray Striker and Gingka and Kyoya are once again drawn. At last, the only spinning bey is Ray Striker and Team Wild Fang has lost the match. Achievements Gallery WildfangUnited.jpg|Wild Fang formed Team Wild Fang Members.png Team_Wild_Fang.png|Team Fang before their match with Team Chandora Wild Fang vs Chandora.png|Team Wild Fang VS Team Chandora Masamune challenges Nile.png Team Wildfang.png Trivia: *All team members Beyblade's have the 145 Spin Track except for Benkei (The Masked Bull) who has H145. **Two members use the 145D combo. *Half of the members are from Africa (Demure and Nile) while the other half of the team is from Japan (Benkei and Kyoya). *All bladers on this team have a Defense-type Beyblade apart from Benkei. *This team name is similar to Raid Wild from Kamen Rider Gaim. References Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Teams Category:Metal Saga